Dos Pequeños Corazones, Un Gran Amor
by Lady Fiorella
Summary: Un pequeño triangulo amoroso, donde se puede descubrir el verdadero amor... Ha llegado el final...yuju,Primer historia en español dedicada a SUMOMO...please dejen REVIEWS...u.u
1. LA LLEGADA

**CHOBITS. **

"**_Dos pequeños corazones, un grande amor" _**

_**- Hablando **_

"**Pensando" **

– **Narrador —**

**(Mis opiniones o aclaraciones)**

**CAPITULO UNO **

**"La llegada"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una mañana al despertar…

-. Ah! … ¿Que es eso?

Grito estrepitosamente al desviar su mirada hacia la puerta, se levantó y corrió hacia esta para recoger lo que aparentemente era una nota.

Después de abrir ese papel doblado en cuatro leyó:

_Hola buenos días_

_Esta nota es para pedirles que pasen a mi departamento, ya que deseo presentarles a alguien._

_PD: Lleguen a las 3 de la tarde_

Después de esto ella comenzó a gritar y correr felizmente por todo el departamento. Logrando despertar a su dueño.

-. ¿Eh?. ¿q- que pasa Sumomo? --Pregunta aún dormido--

-. La Srita. Hibiya ha dejado esto bajo la puerta. –Le dice entregándole la nota –

Shimbo comienza a leer, y al terminar:

-. Bien pues me visto y vamos para allá.

-. ¡Shimbo! – Lo llama poniendo sus ojos en blanco—(O sea con cara de que tonto)

-. ¿Si?

-. Hibiya dijo que a las tres de la tarde.

-. O.o? – Aun adormilado solo atina a releer la nota – Lo siento no vi la post data – Le dice llevándose una mano a la cabeza. –

Al llegar la hora marcada por Hibiya, Shimbo y Sumomo salen del apartamento dirigiéndose al de su casera.

Al asistir se encuentran con Chii y Hideki los cuales también habían sido invitados.

-. Hola chicos ¿como les va? --Pregunta Hideki después de llamar a la puerta. –

-. Muy bien, veo que Hibiya también los llamó.

-. Así es

-. Chii…

-. Yo ya quiero conocer a esa persona que nos quiere presentar. -- dijo la pequeña persocom. —

-. No se desesperen aun no llega pero pasen y tomen asiento. –Les dijo una amable voz al abrir la puerta. --

-. Hola Srita. Hibiya – saludaron todos al unísono. --

-. Hola chicos. – les dijo delineando una amable sonrisa.

Al entrar se encontraron con un departamento decorado con globos y serpentinas, en la mesa había un pequeño pastel de bienvenida, botanas y refrescos.

-. ¡Vaya pero si esto será una fiesta! – dijeron los dos chicos lanzando miradas amenazadoras hacia la comida. (N/A: Sobre todo Hideki.)

En eso alguien más llama a la puerta.

-. Ya llegó. Ahora vuelvo.

Al abrir la puerta Hibiya se encuentra con un chico alto y muy simpático, el cual llevaba un paquete en las manos.

-. ¿Ud Es Chitose Hibiya?

-. Así es. – afirma delineando su ya sin igual sonrisa—

-. Bien aquí esta su paquete, firme aquí por favor. – entregándole una tabla de encuesta. –

Después de firmar el chico le entrega un sobre.

-. Esta es la información que necesita.

-. Muchas gracias, que pase un buen día.

-. Igualmente

Al regresar con los demás se asombran al ver que solo vuelve con una caja, ella se pone de rodillas y coloca la caja en el suelo, abre el sobre y lo lee en completo silencio al terminar lo cierra y sonríe.

Comienza a abrir la caja, después de quitar algunas capas de papel protector empuña su mano con el dedo índice erguido y comienza a introducir su mano para tocar la pequeña nariz de lo que parecía un muñeco.

Al hacerlo una esfera de luz azul comienza a salir de la caja dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

En el interior solo podían ver una pequeña criatura sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Al quedar frente al rostro de Hibiya este se levanto inesperadamente y al levantar sus brazos, como si acabara de despertar de un muy profundo sueño, la luz de la esfera comenzó a desaparecer.

-. ¡Hola!

-. ¡Hola Yuki! Bienvenido.

-. Así que tú eres Hibiya.

-. Precisamente

-. Chicos el es Yuki mi nuevo persocom.

-. Hola Yuki – Dijeron todos –

-. Hola. ¿Tú eres…?

-. Sumomo, encantada de conocerte. -- Haciendo su ya distinguido saludo, como toda una dama –

-. El gusto es mío. – Inclinándose con una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su estomago, un saludo digno de un caballero—

-. _"si que es lindo"_ – dijo para si misma.

-. Yo soy Shimbo el dueño de Sumomo

-. Un gusto. --Dándole la mano, ha lo que Shimbo le ofreció su dedo debido al tamaño. – (N/A: Si le da la mano, lo aplasta.)

-. Yo soy Hideki. – Saludando de la misma manera que Shimbo— Y ella es Chii.

-. Hola que gusto. – Dice el pequeño saludándola tal como lo hizo con Sumomo—

-. Igualmente. Chii esta feliz de que Hibiya ya no estará sola. Chii.

-. _"Es muy linda"_ – piensa el pequeño Yuki.

Yuki es tan solo dos escasos centímetros mas alto que Sumomo, sus ojos son negros al igual que su cabello, sus vestiduras son de un color azul marino al estilo de los tres mosqueteros y sus conexiones están ocultas en un sombrero, utilizado en ese tiempo y de su cuello cuelga una capa que puede cubrir todo su cuerpo. Su carácter es muy animado, siempre esta feliz y en ningún momento se queda quieto. Además de ser un poco conquistador.

-. Bueno pues que comience la fiesta. – expresa Hibiya

-. ¿Fiesta? –Pregunta con algo de sorpresa--

-. Si Yuki organice una pequeña fiesta para celebrar tu llegada.

-. Siiii – grita con mucha alegría.

Hibiya empieza a repartir el pastel y las bebidas.

-. Veo que es algo parecido a Sumomo – comenta Shimbo antes de tomar su rebanada de pastel.

-. Así es; la energía de Sumomo siempre me contagia por eso decidí que Yuki tuviera sus mismas funciones.

-. Ella a todos nos contagia, Chii.

-. Tienes razón mi querida Chii. — Afirma Hideki después de pasar un trago de refresco—

-. Al parecer somos como gemelos. – le dice Yuki a Sumomo –

-. Si eso parece – le dice algo desanimada—

-. Somos gemelos, Somos gemelos. -- Haciendo gala de su carácter Yuki comienza a juguetear con Sumomo, quien comienza a perseguirlo por todo el departamento mientras los demás solo observan divertidos.

Después de pasar un rato agradable y muy entretenido Hideki y Chii se retiran a su departamento seguidos por Shimbo y Sumomo.

-. Nos la pasamos muy bien. – Dice Hideki en forma de agradecimiento a su casera—

-. Así es, Chii.

-. Si muchas gracias, vamos Sumomo.

-. Si, y gracias srita. Hibiya. Adiós Yuki nos vemos.

-. Adiós, hasta luego a todos.

-. Me da gusto que la hayan pasado bien. – Comenta Hibiya—

Después que todos se fueron:

-. Bien Yuki ¿como te sientes aquí?

-. Oh! Muy bien eres genial y también lo son todos los demás, Shimbo y Hideki son muy graciosos, y Sumomo y Chii son muy lindas. –Pronunciando el nombre de Chii de una manera muy tierna. —

-. Si lo son. Bueno pero ahora vamos a descansar.

-. Si.

-. Sumomo veo que Yuki te cayó muy bien.

-. Si es muy divertido.

-. Claro es como tú. Bueno ahora a descansar.

-. Está bien.

Al día siguiente cuando Chii iba a trabajar se encontró con la casera quien estaba barriendo el frente del edificio y que era acompañada por Yuki.

-. Buenos días Chii. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-. Buenos días, Chii amaneció bien y ¿Ustedes como están?

-. Muy bien linda, por nosotros no te preocupes. – Intervino Yuki— ¿Y a donde vas tan temprano?

-. Chii va a trabajar, Chii.

-. Ah, yo quiero trabajar con Chii. ¿puedo hacerlo? – Le pregunta a su dueña—

-. No Yuki, lo siento primero deberías de conseguir uno y no puedes ir a trabajar con Chii por que debes estar conmigo. – Le dijo Hibiya a Yuki maliciando que el persocom mostraba mucho interés por estar con ella. — Bueno nos veremos más tarde Chii, ahora debes ir al trabajo.

-. Si adiós, Chii.

-. Nos vemos linda Chii.

Chii termina de despedirse con una muy alegre sonrisa, da la media vuelta y se retira a trabajar.

-. Bueno Yuki y porque ese interés en estar con Chii.

-. No por nada.

-. ¿Seguro?

-. Si _—"es que es tan linda"-_

Hibiya no quedo muy contenta con la respuesta del persocom pero al fin y al cabo si había algún interés, ella lo descubriría.

En seguida salen Hideki y Shimbo quien lleva a su pequeña persocom en el hombro.

-. Buenos días muchachos y Sumomo

-. Buenos días srita Hibiya y también a ti Yuki

-. Hola buenos días. ¿Y ustedes también van a trabajar?

-. Si pero por la tarde ahora vamos a la escuela, srita Hibiya ¿podría Sumomo quedarse con Ud.?

-. Si claro.

-. Muchas gracias – Sumomo baja de su hombro y se coloca junto a Yuki –

-. Bien nos vemos mas tarde. — Dijo Hideki —

-. Divierte Sumomo. – le dijo su dueño —

-. Ustedes también.

-. Bueno eh terminado, subamos al departamento.

-. Está bien – responden los dos pequeños—

Después de entrar al departamento…

-. Oye Sumomo ¿Qué tal si hacemos ejercicio?

-. Claro, pero yo cuento.

-. Ok

-. Y uno, dos, tres… -- comenzaron con el ejercicio –

Hibiya fue a realizar sus quehaceres dejando a estos dos simpáticos persocoms. Pasaron la tarde haciendo ejercicios, jugando, persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

Chii llego poco antes que Hideki y Shimbo. Al llegar pasó con Hibiya a saludarle

Hibiya abre la puerta después de escuchar que alguien tocaba.

-. Hola Chii ¿que tal el trabajo?

-. Muy bien, vine a saludarla. Chii.

-. Pues que bien pasa en lo que llegan Hideki y Shimbo, aquí esta Sumomo.

Yuki al darse cuenta de su presencia dejo de poner atención en Sumomo.

-. Hola linda Chii ¿Como te fue?

-. A Chii le fue muy bien, Chii. Hola Sumomo

-. Hola Chii. _"¿Porque Yuki llamo LINDA a Chii?"_

-. Sumomo ¿en que piensas? – Le pregunta Yuki al verla pensativa. —

-. ¿Eh? En nada.

-. Chii. ¿Y que hicieron?

-. Ejercicio, fue una lastima que tu no estuvieras aquí.

-. Si, por supuesto – dijo la pequeña persocom ocultando el alo de tristeza que sintió al ver el interés que Yuki mostraba sobre Chii. —

Un rato después llegaron los dueños de las preciosas persocoms que ahí estaban.

Hibiya los invito a cenar y nuevamente tuvieron una velada muy divertida. Después que todos se retiraron Yuki ayudo a su dueña con los platos.

Y en uno de los departamentos había alguien algo desalentada.

-. _"¿Por qué será que me sentí así, ¿Por qué no me agrado que Yuki dejara de ponerme atención en cuanto Chii llego y por qué me sentí algo molesta cuando la llamó linda?"_

-. ¿Qué te pasa Sumomo?

-. Eh, nada – solo atina a decir eso después de que Shimbo la sacara de sus pensamientos. — Hasta mañana.

-. Si hasta mañana.

Esta pequeña persocom estaba muy confundida, no sabía que le pasaba, porque sentía eso, deseaba saber lo que era pero no quería preguntárselo a nadie o más bien no se atrevía.

-. _"Recuerdo cuando vi aquella película donde la protagonista demostraba sentirse tal y como me siento ahora, era una película de, de… AMOR,… AMOR,… AMOR…"_ – Esa bella pero a veces dolorosa palabra retumbaba dentro de su sistema ¿Seria eso lo que la haría sentirse así ¿Podía ella enamorarse ¿Podría algún día atreverse a preguntar que es o como se siente el amor? Tal vez y solo tal vez algún día se atrevería, por ahora sus circuitos necesitaban descansar.

N/A:

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste, please déjenme reviews, para saber que les pareció.

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARE MAS DE DOS DIAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Lady Fiorella…**


	2. Dia de Campo

**CHOBITS **

"**_DOS PEQUEÑOS CORAZONES, UN GRANDE AMOR" _**

**-Hablando**

"**_Pensando"_**

**-- Narrador --**

**(Mis opiniones o aclaraciones) **

**"Capitulo dos"**

**DIA DE CAMPO **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Días después de la llegada de Yuki, en cierta escuela de la ciudad.

-. Oye deberíamos organizar un día de campo hace mucho que no pasamos un día todos juntos. – Dijo el chico Shimbo a su amigo--

-. Que buena idea y así aprovechamos para conocer mejor a Yuki y que el nos conozca a nosotros. Con eso que no estamos ahí casi todo el día.

-. En eso tienes razón, pero si de conocerlo se trata solo recuerda como es Sumomo

-. Ja, ja. Sí, tienes razón solo hay que verla a ella.

-. Bueno que tal si llegando les comentamos todo a los demás.

-. Me parece muy bien, a Chii y a Sumomo les encantara la idea y me imagino que a Yuki también.

-. Si al igual que a Hibiya.

-. Oye tengo una duda ¿Como supo Yuki el nombre de Hibiya?

-. ¡Hay! – Dijo el muchacho después de poner sus ojos en blanco y haber llevado su mano a su cara – Pues lo que pasa es que antes de enviar a Yuki con ella lo reprogramaron con la información que le hacia falta para que no hubiera problemas.

-.No pues en definitiva tu si sabes de estas cosas. (N/A: Parece que Hideki nunca aprenderá.)

Al llegar al edificio van directo al departamento de su casera y ella los recibe con una calida sonrisa.

-. Srita Hibiya, vinimos porque queremos proponerle algo. –Le dice su más antiguo inquilino. —

-. ¿De que se trata?

-. Bueno es que se nos ocurrió organizar un día de campo.

-. Si ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la pasamos juntos y ahora que ud. Tiene a Yuki se puede aprovechar para que el nos pueda conocer mejor. – Agrega su segundo inquilino. —

-. Me parece una muy buena idea. Yo preparo la comida.

-. Perfecto, ¿le parece bien que sea este fin de semana? – cuestiona Shimbo. --

-. Si me parece muy bien.

-. Perfecto entonces solo resta comunicarle a los persocoms. Vamos Shimbo se pondrán muy felices.

-. Si vamos. Nos vemos luego srita Hibiya.

-. Adiós…Yuki ven quiero contarte algo. -- Menciona la casera al cerrar la puerta--

Chii y Sumomo se encuentran en el departamento de Hideki.

-. Chii, Sumomo que bien que están juntas. – dice el dueño de la primera al entrar al departamento. –

-. Chii; hola Hideki, ¿que pasa?.

-. Hola Shimbo. -- Saluda la pequeña corriendo hacia su dueño. –

-. Hola Sumomo, queremos contarles algo

-. Chii, ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta la persocom de cabellos rubios. –

-. Pues les tenemos una sorpresa.

-. Siii ¿y que es? – dijo animada la pequeña del pandero.

-. Bueno pues, que el próximo fin de semana nos iremos los cuatro, junto con la srita. Hibiya y Yuki de día de campo.

-. Chii, eso me gusta. Chii esta feliz.

-. Súper – grita la persocom portátil. – Viva, Viva. – Dice brincado por todo el departamento. –

-. Hibiya preparará la comida.

-. Yo le ayudare. – Le dice Chii a su Hideki. –

-. Esta bien bonita.

Una vez más todos están a punto de dormir.

-. Chii ya quiere que llegue el fin de semana para poder divertirse junto a Hideki y todos los demás.

-. Lo se bonita pero tranquila solo faltan tres días ya veras que se pasaran volando. Ahora hay que descansar.

-. Si, Chii.

-. Bueno Sumomo unos días más y nos podremos divertir como locos, en especial tu y Yuki que tienen mas energía que ninguno de nosotros. (Bueno eso es normal en un persocom, ¿no?).

-. Si Shimbo, hasta mañana.

-. Hasta mañana pequeña.

Sumomo había esperado todo el día el momento de descaso para así poder reflexionar tranquilamente sobre lo que se estaba despertando dentro de ella.

-. _"Hayyyyy, ¿que me pasa? todo el día me la pase recordando a Yuki y queriendo estar con él. ¿Será como en la película? - ¿Estoy sintiendo lo que es el amor? -¿Cómo puedo saberlo? - ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esta duda que me carcome por dentro? Si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar que llegue a mí por favor."_

La pequeña peli-rosa se dispone a descansar. Quedando en un profundo sueño.

-. Bien Yuki ahora a descansar.

-. Si. – le dice a su dueña. –

Yuki cierra sus ojos pero en lugar de dormir comienza a recordar una bella sonrisa, la de Chii.

-. "_Chii es tan linda, quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo, acompañarla a su trabajo y en fin todo lo que haga. Bueno al menos ahora podré pasar todo un día a su lado, ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana, para poder pasarla bien junto a la linda Chii". "Aunque también me podré divertir a lo grande con Sumomo._"

Esos son los pensamientos con los que Yuki se va a descansar. Pensando que Chii también querrá estar con él todo el tiempo, pero lo que Yuki no se imagina es que ella ya ha encontrado a su persona especial. Quien diría que en este pequeño el amor afloraría tan rápidamente.

¿Que pasara cuando descubra que el amor de Chii pertenece a Hideki? - ¿Estará dispuesto a luchar por lo que el ya siente suyo?

Pasan los días y el tan esperado fin de semana llego, todos se levantaron muy temprano para poder disfrutar del hermoso día que se les había regalado.

Hibiya ayudada por Chii tenia listo todo un banquete para poder disfrutar en esa jornada, la cual estaba segura seria muy divertida pero a la vez algo cansada al ponerse el sol.

Shimbo y Hideki subieron todo al auto de su casera. Después todos subieron al auto para dirigirse a un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-. Bueno pues allá vamos. – Dijo uno de los chicos. –

-. Siii. -- Gritaron todos al unísono, en forma de respuesta dejando casi sordo al pobre de Hideki.

Cuando llegaron, los chicos ayudados por Yuki bajaron todas las cosas del auto. Después Hibiya, Chii y Sumomo se encargaron de preparar todo para poder comer.

Más tarde todos ya habían disfrutado de los deliciosos bocados que Chii y la casera habían preparado y pasaron un rato contado algunos chistes.

De pronto Sumomo se paro y se fue directo al auto para sacar una gran esfera de color blanco.

-. ¿Quien quiere jugar a la pelota?

-. Yo. – dijeron conjuntamente Shimbo y Hideki, enseguida se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Sumomo.

-. ¿No vienes Chii?

-. Chii quisiera caminar un poco.

-. Esta bien pequeña pero no te alejes. -- Le manda Hideki. --

-. Chii. -- La persocom da su nombre en forma de respuesta--

-. ¿Y tu Yuki? – pregunta Shimbo –

-. Yo también quiero caminar, así podría acompañar a la linda Chii. Bueno si no te molesta.

-. No, Chii.

-. Ve Yuki pero tengan cuidado. – Le indica su dueña. –

-. Ahí va – Grita Sumomo lanzando la pelota a su dueño – _"Y ahí va él también a estar con ella, y la sigue llamando LINDA"_

-. _"¿Porque Yuki muestra tanto interés en Chii, eso no me gusta_" – reflexiona la propietaria del pequeño persocom, después de tomar un libro para leer. –

Chii y Yuki se adentran un poco al bosque llegando hasta el lecho de un río.

-. Chii. Esto es lindo.

-. No mas lindo de lo que eres tu preciosa.

La inocente Chii no se daba cuenta que Yuki la quería cortejar, Yuki al percatarse de esto decidió entrar en acción.

-. Chii…

-. ¿Que pasa Yuki?

-. Emm… mira yo quiero decirte algo.

-. ¿Si?

-. Chii yo… yo, Chii tu eres muy especial para mi.

-. ¿Especial?... Chii. – Se queda pensando por un momento y le pregunta. -- ¿Quieres decir que Chii es tu persona especial?

-. Así es linda.

-. Pero… Chii no puede ser tu persona especial.

-. Pero, ¿porque dices eso?

-. Porque Chii es la persona especial de Hideki y Hideki de Chii.

-. Eso… eso no puede ser. El es humano y nosotros no. ¿Como es posible que te enamores de un humano?

-. Chii no sabe como paso. Yo solo sé que él es mi persona especial; la que fue creada para mí y solo para mí. Chii.

-. Eso no importa yo luchare por ti.

-. Yuki, Chii siente decir esto pero… No importa lo que hagas, Hideki nunca dejara de ser mi persona especial.

-. ¿Quieres decir que no hay ni una pequeña esperanza para mí?

-. Así es, lo siento.

-. No te preocupes linda, yo estaré bien. – Le dice con un dejo de dolor. --

De repente Sumomo apareció tras de ellos.

-. ¿Que hacen? – Interrumpiendo la plática entre los dos.

Ella había dejado de entretenerse con los chicos proponiendo jugar a las escondidillas para de ese modo poder espiar a Yuki con Chii.

-. Nada Sumomo. Le responde el ojinegro. ¿Y que haces aquí?

-. Ah es que estamos jugando a las escondidas. Ahora Hideki me esta buscando. ¿Porque no juegan con nosotros?

-. Si,_ "si no queda de otra"_ ¿vamos Chii? – pregunta el ahora decepcionado Yuki –

-. Chii quiere quedarse un momento más aquí.

-. Está bien. Bueno vamos Sumomo.

-. Si.

Los pequeños persocoms se retiran para continuar con el juego dejando a la rubia persocom a solas.

-. Hideki nunca dejara de ser la persona especial para Chii. – Piensa en voz alta.--

-. Ni tú para mi bonita.

Chii da la media vuelta y queda de frente a Hideki quien inmediatamente se le acerca y la abraza.

-. Siempre estaré contigo. – Le dice después de besar su frente. -- Oye pequeña vamos con los demás.

-. Chii. Si.

-. Miren Hideki encontró a Chii. – Grita Sumomo. –

-. Pues ya que. – Menciona Yuki, ya que ellos habían dado por terminado el juego. –

-. Bien. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunta el dueño de la persocom peli-rosa. –

-. Pues yo creo que deberían descansar un poco, se la han pasado corriendo por todos lados. – Comenta la casera, quien ya había dejado de leer su libro. –

-. Ya se. – Dice la pequeña Sumomo sacando de su faja un juego de mesa. – ¿Que tal si jugamos con esto? (No conozco el anime solo el primer capi y eso lo saque del capitulo de Chibits, cuando mete las bragas después de aterrizar en el camión; en fin de todas maneras ¿Como rayos hace para que le quepan ahí las cosas?)

-. ¿Qué es? – Pregunta Yuki –

-. Un juego de mesa, de preguntas y respuestas.

-. ¿Pues quien empieza? – Pregunta Hideki –

-. ¿Que tal tú? – Propone Hibiya –

-.Si comienza tú – Apoya Shimbo—

-. Esta bien ya que insisten.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, haciéndose preguntas unos a otros, Yuki y Sumomo persiguiéndose como era costumbre, mientras los demás se divertían de solo verlos.

Hasta que llego el atardecer eso significaba la hora de irse, comenzaron a recoger todas las cosas y a introducirlas al auto para regresar a casa.

Al llegar al edificio todos bajaron sus cosas y se retiraron a descansar.

-. Pues si que fue un día genial ¿no? – Pregunta Hideki –

-. Chii. Si.

-. Así es, todo fue perfecto. – Comenta la casera –

-. _"No todo, al menos para mi"._ – Recapacita Yuki, quien permaneció callado. --

-. Si, bueno a descansar, hasta mañana a todos – se despide Shimbo y se retira a su departamento.

-. Que duerman bien. -- Les desea Sumomo. –

-. Igualmente -- Contestan todos. –

-. Bien nosotros también nos retiramos a descansar.

-. Chii… Hasta mañana. –Dice la persocom de cabello rubio. –

-. Si hasta mañana. -- Les responde la casera. –

-. Adiós. – dice el apesarado Yuki, ocultando su tristeza. –

-. Bien a descansar. – Le dice Hibiya a su persocom. –

-. Si.

Una vez más llego la tan esperada hora de descanso para Yuki y Sumomo.

Yuki:

"_No puede ser que Chii este enamorada de Hideki, es un humano, y los humanos se enamoran de los humanos. En fin de todas maneras ya nada puedo hacer, tendré que olvidarme de ella; solo espero que el la haga feliz y no le haga daño si no… haré que se arrepienta de lo que le haga."_ – Urde con algo de resentimiento. –

Sumomo:

"_Su persona especial… eso dijo Chii, Hideki es el amor de Chii y ella no responderá al de Yuki. Pero, ¿como se si yo siento eso por él?_

_"Bueno Chii es mi amiga y se que si hablo con ella podrá resolver mis dudas, podré saber si es amor lo que siento, si Yuki es mi persona especial."_ – Recapacita Sumomo sobre la plática que escuchó entre Yuki y Chii. –

------

¿Que pasara ahora que Yuki fue rechazado por Chii ¿Podrá Chii disipar las dudas de su pequeña amiga, y podrá algún día estar junto a Yuki?, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

N/A:

Hola a todos.

Pues aquí les dejo el segundo capi de la historia, espero les haya gustado. **_Please déjenme reviews, se los agradeceré mucho._**

**Lady Grayson:** Gracias por el dato amiga. Y también gracias por tu apoyo.

Pronto llegara el final de la historia.

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARE MAS DE DOS DIAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Lady Fiorella…**


	3. Descubriendo el verdadero amor

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**Little Female Tyger:** Que bueno que mi historia haya sido de tu agrado, y lamento no poder acceder a tu petición de introducir más a Chii y Hideki pero la historia solo daba para una escena de Chii en el ultimo capi, además que ya la tenia terminada y otra cosa importante es que la historia es sobre Sumomo y el hecho de que se enamore. Espero después poder publicar alguna otra historia de esta hermosa pareja, pero por ahora no puedo, sorry u.u

**Lady Grayson: **Bueno amiga pues lo prometido es deuda así que bueno aquí esta el final espero que te guste y otra cosa, ¿Como podría dejar a Mi Sensei con la duda?

**Persefore-sama: **Pues que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues si es cierto lo que dices y la verdad yo no la ubiqué dentro de la serie, pero supongamos que fue antes de eso o que lo de Shimbo y la profesora no funciono y regreso con ellos, recordemos que aquí todo puede suceder.

**CHOBITS **

"**DOS CORAZONES, UN GRAN AMOR" **

**-Hablando**

"**_Pensando"_**

**--Narrador--**

**(Mis opiniones o aclaraciones) **

**Capitulo tres**

**DESCUBRIENDO EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron los días después de aquel entretenido fin de semana. Yuki poco a poco fue olvidando a Chii, aunque no por eso dejaba de verla, pero lo que le hacia olvidarse de ese triste asunto era lo bien que la pasaba junto a Sumomo, cuando estaban juntos pasaban todo el tiempo correteándose como era costumbre entre los dos, haciendo ejercicios, jugando a todo lo que se les ocurría, en fin siempre que estaban juntos lo disfrutaban mucho.

Cierto día Chii y Sumomo estaban en el departamento de Hideki.

-. Sumomo te veo rara, ¿Qué te pasa?

-. Chii, yo… en el día de campo escuche tu conversación con Yuki.

-. Chii,¿Escuchaste todo?

-. Así es Chii, se que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero… tengo que decirte que yo. Te escuche hablar de que Hideki es tu persona especial y creo que… ¿Cómo sabes si alguien es tu persona especial?

Esa fue una pregunta algo difícil de responder para Chii, pero luego comenzó a explicar:

-. Chii no sabe como paso exactamente… sólo lo sé porque necesito estar a su lado, y sé que si alguna vez me separaran de él haría todo lo que pudiera para recuperarlo. Cuando estoy a su lado me siento totalmente segura y se que a su lado nada me va a pasar. Y todo lo que hago, como trabajar para ayudarlo con los gastos, y todo lo demás es solo por verlo feliz. A Chii le gusta cuando Hideki sonríe. Chii.

Sumomo consideraba que cada palabra que Chii decía reflejaba lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-. Entonces creo que sí siento lo mismo por Yuki que lo que sientes tu por Hideki. Yuki es mi persona especial.

-. Chii. – Ella se encontraba emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. –

-. Pero si el dice que tu eres su persona especial entonces yo nunca podré estar a su lado.

-. "Así que era eso" -- Pensaba la casera al haber escuchado por accidente la conversación de las persocoms.--

-. Sumomo. – Chii dejo la emoción a un lado para consolar a su amiga. – No te rindas tal vez algún día puedas estar junto a él de la forma que tu quieres. Chii.

-. Tú lo has dicho, tal vez. Necesito estar sola estaré en la azotea por si me necesitan.

Al ver que la pequeña saldría del departamento la casera se retiro inmediatamente.

-. Chii. Está bien.

-. Ah y por favor no le comentes a nadie lo que acabamos de hablar.

-. No lo haré. Chii. – Chii ve como su amiga se aleja lentamente, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.--

Mientras Hibiya reflexionaba en su departamento todo lo que había escuchado.

-._ "Hay Dios, pobre Sumomo, ella esta enamorada de Yuki y el… ¡Cielos! tengo que hacer algo". _-- Pensaba la casera, cuando:

-. Hibiya, ¿Puedo ir con Chii y Sumomo? -- Pregunto el pequeño sacándola de sus pensamientos. --

-. Ah! Claro. _"Este es el momento perfecto", _Yuki espera

-. Si ¿Que pasa?

-. Mira creo que Chii no esta, pero vi a Sumomo subir a la azotea.

-. Oh. Gracias, la buscare ahí.

Entonces Yuki se dirige a buscar a la peli-rosa.

-. _"Espero que sirva de algo"_

Una vez en la azotea Sumomo reflexiona sobre lo hablado con Chii, pensando que posiblemente sí tenía alguna esperanza con Yuki.

Paso un buen rato ahí imaginando que algún día Yuki estaría junto a ella. Y recordando todos los momentos que había pasado junto a el.

Ignorando que alguien tenía un rato observándola.

-. Hola Sumomo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se gira para darse cuenta que quien le hablaba era nada mas y nada menos que su adorado Yuki.

-. ¡Ah! Hola Yuki, ¿como estas?

-. Bien, y dime porque tan sola.

-. Por nada solo quería un momento a solas.

-. Esta bien, si es lo que deseas me retiro.

-. No, está bien quédate aquí.

-. Bueno y en que pensabas.

-. En… -- Sumomo no pudo responderle, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que pensaba en el, pero principalmente ¿Cómo decirle el porque? —Pues en el amor.

-. ¿Y eso?, no me digas que estas enamorada.

-. Así es.

-. ¿Y de quien?, si se puede saber.

-. Pues la verdad no puedo decírtelo.

-. No me digas que de Shimbo, tal como Chii lo esta de Hideki.

-. No para nada, para mi Shimbo es como si fuera mi padre. Solo te puedo decir que quien amo, es muy ciego para darse cuenta que tiene el amor al alcance de sus manos y justo frente a él.

Después de escuchar esto Yuki se quedo muy pensativo, por su mente cruzó la idea de que podía ser él, pero no podía ser el si siempre habían sido amigos. Pero después disiparía ese pensamiento, ahora lo que quería era ver feliz a Sumomo.

-. Ven Sumomo.

-. ¿A dónde?

-. Vamos por los videojuegos tal vez así te distraigas un poco.

-. Si vamos. – Quizás Yuki jamás se daría cuenta que ella hablaba de él, pero por ahora el quería que estuviera feliz y eso fue en lo único en que Sumomo pensó.--

Pasaron la tarde lo mejor que pudieron, Sumomo disfrutaba a cada momento el que Yuki estuviera con ella, jugaban a más no poder, a pesar de eso el no dejaba de pensar en lo que esa pequeña le había dicho, y tampoco dejaba de observarla para asegurarse que no volviera a ponerse triste.

-. "No me había dado cuenta lo linda que es." -Piensa dejando de poner atención en el juego. -

Sumomo se da cuenta de esto.

-. ¿Que pasa?

-. Nada. Dejemos de jugar. Ven sígueme.

-. Y ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Yuki quería salir del departamento ya que ahí no estaban solos, pues Shimbo acababa de llegar.

-. Pues si me alcanzas te digo. – Comenzando a correr. El día había estado hermoso y fue directo a la azotea.

-. ¿Para que regresamos aquí? – cuestiona muy intrigada. –

-. Pues... Por lo que me dijiste hace un rato. Sobre la persona que amas. Dijiste que el era un ciego por no ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-. Si – Responde muy intrigada, ¿Seria acaso que Yuki por fin se había fijado en ella? --

-. Bueno, es que yo… al fin me eh quitado la venda de los ojos. Y se que ese a quien amas… soy yo.

-. A… así es. – confiesa muy nerviosa.

-. Mira primero que nada quiero disculparme por el daño que sin saber te causaba y quiero que sepas que al fin me eh dado cuenta que tú eres mi verdadero amor. Que eres tú mi persona especial. Y si aún sientes deseos de estar conmigo te prometo que nunca te dejaré.

Sumomo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Estaba soñando, o Yuki realmente le estaba diciendo que la amaba?

-. Yo… yo. Eh estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, claro que quiero estar contigo. – Le dice la pequeña con una enorme y tierna sonrisa.

-. ¡Oh, mi pequeña Sumomo. – Expresa acercándosele, acariciando su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –

-. Te amo Yuki.

-. También te amo Sumomo y siempre estaré contigo.

Después de decirse esas bellas palabras que aceleran el corazón de cualquiera, se acercaron más el uno al otro y se regalaron su primer beso, se abrazaron y mantuvieron así por un buen rato, admirando juntos el majestuoso atardecer que el cielo les había regalado y grabando en sus memorias uno a uno cada segundo que pasaba, esos habían sido sus primeros momentos juntos, su primer te amo, su primer beso y su primer abrazo, los primeros de tantos y de ahora en adelante estarían unidos por siempre para recordarlos.

**FIN. **

N/A: Hay quiero llorar. Bueno pues aquí esta el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme reviews quiero saber que les pareció este final. Se que es corto pero créanme que hice todo por hacerlo lo mas largo posible.

Gracias a todas las personas que se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias y también a todas las personas que han dejado un review, eso ha sido muy gratificante para mí.

**SAYONARA**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARE MAS DE DOS DIAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Lady Fiorella…**


End file.
